The Bells wont ring for me but thats fine
by KeyWood
Summary: Yukiho and Arisa talk outside a church a slightly interesting conversation happens.


The bells won't ring for me but that's not a bad thing

Author Note: Based off a real conversation, because of this the characters are more likely to seem Out of Character more notes at the end.

It was a rather warm day and for sure it was going to be hot when it hits the later parts of the afternoon. Church Bells chime 11 times to bring attention to the four girls that were outside what time it was.

"Oh! Look over there! Candles and sculptures! I need to check if they have what I am looking for!"

"I'll come with you, I see something that catches my interest also"

Honoka and Eli leave their sisters and walk over to the stalls, while Yukiho and Alisa share a glance before going under a tree for shade.

The two talk about how their sisters did a photo shoot wearing wedding dresses in a church.

"The two of them were soooo pretty Yukiho! Onee-chan was so mature in that wedding dress" Alisa says with a soft sigh

"I agree even Nee-Chan seemed different in that dress the flowers and tiara were a nice touch also" Yukiho commented

"Oh isn't marriage such a great thing! Like the greatest forms of love don't you agree Yukiho?"

"….Uh yeah sure"

Not the kind of reaction she was expecting Alisa looked over to Yukiho who had a face that looked sort of conflicted

"What's wrong?"

When she received no immediate answer in response, Alisa jumped to the wrong conclusion and assumed the worse

"Yukiho did you have your heart broken? Or are you experiencing an unrequited love right now?

It was said with a soft tone but regardless Yukiho tensed ever so slightly and gave a heavy sigh

"No I don't and I don't plan on it either"

"Oh that's good; I would see you succeeding in love quite easily. I mean you have so many good points"

"Well thanks I guess"

However Alisa noticed was something off the way she answered; curious she decided to continue the subject

"So Yukiho what kind of relationship are you looking for?"

"…. I am not looking for a romantic relationship"

"Oh really?" though Alisa understood, they were still in middle school so theirs plenty time for that later "So when do you think you will be? If you don't mind me asking"

There's a pause that suggests that Yukiho doesn't want to talk about it and before Alisa can backtrack her question she responds "The truth is I don't plan on having a romantic relationship at all"

Alisa thought the same thing was being said again but then she realized the difference.

"Huh? But why?"

"Well, you know how when we were kids and how we would hear all of those stories of romance and finding love? Well for me I never really understood it, obviously because I didn't experience it yet right?" Yukiho reasoned

"Well yes of course" Alisa agreed

"For me that didn't happen, I mean I did feel stuff like lust and attraction

such as: oh yeah that's a nice face or I would be eyeing up something very appealing to me"

Alisa gave a slightly concerned stare and then raised her eyebrow at the last statement while Yukiho paused to gather her thoughts

"But I never did feel love, the kind of love where it's: "I want be with you and marry you"

That got a wide eye stare from Alisa

"To be fair I never pursued for a romantic relationship but, to be honest I didn't really feel like it either, it got to the point where I thought that family love was the only love was possible and that "true love" was something false that people believed in"

Alisa quietly listened as Yukiho continued

"Of course I know it's not true. Now, I just say it's not for me"

Alisa waited and when Yukiho didn't say anything her curiosity got the better of her

"So are there any other reasons? Like Family?"

Alisa briefly considered if she was indirectly blaming Yukiho's romantic decisions on her family. Fortunately Yukiho didn't take it that way

"Well, my older sister isn't that interested in this kind of stuff either, obviously her reasons are different than mine"

Yukiho raised her head and narrowed her eyes slightly staring into the distance

"As for my parents, they get along well though I don't see any romance between them, but it's possible there are subtle hints that I miss when I am not looking or maybe on their free time they do romantic stuff"

"I see….which means you naturally decided not to pursue love?"

"Well…yeah"

"That's a very practical way of living….or simple? I am not sure if I am saying this right"

Yukiho merely shrugged at the statement

"For you I guess it would be hard to understand because you have felt love of some sort already right?"

Yukiho wasn't sure if saying that was rude but Alisa didn't point it out if it was

"Yeah, as of now I have an admiration for Umi-san and I'm sure if an opportunity presented itself I would go for it to be in a "girlfriend" relationship with her. But before I even met her I never doubted love before"

"Right…"

"…."

"…."

There was a long pause until Alisa remembered something

"Yukiho don't you read manga and other stuff like that? I remember when we went to a bookstore you bought a bunch of those "dramatic romantic shoujo's"

Alisa changes her pitch of tone to replicate one of their classmates that was gossiping about a manga they were reading.

Yukiho chuckled a little before answering "Yeah I actually enjoy romance a lot"

"Huh? But I thought you just said-"

"That I am not looking for romance in my life yeah"

Alisa shot her a confused look making Yukiho elaborate

"Just because I said romance is not for me doesn't mean I'm not allowed to enjoy it in other ways"

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Yeah of course! What's with that look?"

"Well if you decided to never have a romantic relationship in your life, don't you remember that whenever you watch or read something that's romantic?"

"If it's interesting enough your preferences don't become the main priority"

"How does that work exactly then?"

"Hmmm….For example in a story where person A helps person B when they are in trouble, solves their problems, and supports them through their fears. Person B grows to slowly but surely love person A, and its only when person B notices that person A is being noticed by other people when it cant be denied they are in love."

"So after gathering courage and maybe a little push person B confesses to person A and it's a successful moment, being beautiful and picture perfect"

Alisa nods her head firmly at the scenario

"So for me when I read that I don't think "I want something like that to happen to me" but "I think that was great I am happy for them"

"Eh?...….Really?...Just like that?"

"I thought I explained that pretty nicely which part do you not get?"

"No I get it! It's just…."

Alisa lost her train of thought, what Yukiho said made sense, it's just that Alisa never really considered interpreting the scenario like that

"It's just weird?" Yukiho offered

"No!" Alisa exclaimed "I think as long as you are happy with it, it doesn't matter what kind of love life you live!"

"Even if it's non-existent?'

"Even then!"

"Even if I stay single all of my life?"

"Even then!"

"Even if I stay a virgin my entire life?"

"Even th-….Even then!"

"You just paused just now"

"Sorry you caught me off guard with that last one"

Alisa is heavily blushing while Yukiho has a small smile on her face

"Thanks Alisa for the support, I haven't really talked to anybody about this, it's nice to say it out loud"

"You're welcome Yukiho thank you for sharing something so important with me"

"Its not that important, it's just something I can't really talk about with most people"

"That makes it important doesn't it?"

"….Huh your right"

The conversation was cut short as Honoka and Eli was approaching them.

"It looks like they didn't have it such a shame…." Honoka trailed off with sadness in her voice

"If you want we can look in other places" Eli offered

Both Yukiho and Alisa turn their heads

"Huh? Yukiho, Alisa-chan what were you talking about?"

They share a look and Alisa answers for the both of them

"The weather! it's getting hotter isn't it?"

"Now that you mention it" Eli looks up and see's no clouds at all

"Well I have an idea, you could help me look for something and in return I'll buy you lunch!"

"Honoka we shouldn't bother them what if their busy" Eli scolded

"Nah its fine" Yukiho waved off the concern

"Yeah I wanna spend more time with Onee-chan, Honoka-san, and Yukiho!"

"Well if you say so Alisa…"

"Well since it's decided lets go!" Honoka exclaimed.

Honoka walked ahead and Eli followed shortly looking behind her to check on her sister and Yukiho so they don't fall behind

"So Honoka-san what exactly are you looking for?"

"Well Alisa…"

As the four of them followed Honoka's lead Yukiho thought back to her recent conversation with Alisa, it was surprising the first person she told about her preferences ended up being somebody not in the family. Though she really was grateful, it felt good to express it properly to somebody. Yukiho made a mental note and told her-self "I owe her one" the least she could do is listen to her troubles next time.

Author Note: This is based off a conversation I had with someone. Yukiho being my dialogue and Alisa being the person I am talking to, since it happened awhile ago slight changes were made 70% is the conversation 20% is Yukiho's and Alisa's "character" being implemented and 10% is just extra details. Eli and Honoka were used in this story because 1. They have a UR pair being in wedding dresses and 2. The conversation between Honoka and Eli (which were two different people I was with) did indeed take place outside a church.


End file.
